


Kinks & Giggles

by Ortholeine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bdsm club, gratuitous use of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: An unmated omega, Dean Winchester lives a pretty content life, working at Singer's Auto Shop, hanging with his friends and family, and being an active participant in the local BDSM community. While at work 6 months ago he met University of Kansas professor Castiel Novak, an unmated Alpha. They hit it off and just so happened to both be members of the exclusive Kinks & Giggles club. Belief in safe, sane, and consensual sex without the risk of mating, rape, or pregnancy for all parties involved motivates the group.This is the progression of their relationship told in media res with frequent flashbacks, tags will be added as each chapter requires.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Auto Shop and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Thanks for reading; Destiel is my all-time OTP but I've never posted anything I've written for it, mostly because I've never really finished anything. This isn't finished either but I want to see y'alls response & feedback. I've also never really written/posted anything mature, so I won't make any promises as to how explicit it will get. That'll just depend on the response I get.  
> 

Dean leaned back on his couch, resting his head against the back and letting the cold beer sit between his legs, held loosely in relaxed fingers. Like any other day at the shop, Dean had worked long and hard and felt nothing but satisfied and happy with it. Working with cars, especially classic ones, definitely put him in the path of more alphas than he would normally be comfortable with, but his coworkers definitely helped alleviate the stress of overcompensating knotheads attempting to flirt. As a specific tone pinged on his phone in a pattern of three short notes followed by a single elongated one, he grinned. There were more than just coworkers to help relieve his stress.

He leaned forward to pick his cell phone off the coffee table. Just as he thought, it was a notification from his recently most frequented app—Kinks & Giggles. It was for the invitation-only, very exclusive community of Omegas and Alphas interested in BDSM without the normal worries of rape, pregnancy, and other associated concerns omegas interested in unmated sex faced. The notification was a reminder for the ultra-exclusive party he had been invited to for tonight. He had yet to RSVP formally, but Dean wasn’t concerned about that. The folks he owned and ran the local club were familiar with Dean’s habits, which included but were not limited to teasing the community with late, last-minute, 11th-hour commitments.

He swiped up on the screen, taking a gulp of his beer as well, and opened his email app first. He shot off a quick private confirmation of his attendance to the club’s hosts before standing. There was over an hour still until he would need to leave but there were things he wanted to do as preparation. After all, while he may normally not plan on more than a scene or two at the most coming from his attending, his weekend was starting tonight and he wouldn’t mind something longer…if the right alpha decided to show again. He took his time wandering back to his bedroom, finishing off the beer en route.

As the clock on his nightstand blinked from 5:59 to 6:00, Dean took a deep breath. All the prep he could and wanted to do was done, butt plug and panties in place under his most comfortable pair of dark grey slacks. Instead of dress shoes, he had on his black pair of cowboy boots, and boy did he feel sexy as he finished tucking his stiff white button-down into the pants before tightening his belt. Even the little he had to bend to pick up his suit coat from the top of his bed had him gasping silently, certain muscles twinging pleasantly. He grinned at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, what little of him he could see through the open door making him very happy with his clean up.

“Time to hit the road,” he murmured to himself, spinning the Impala’s keys around his ring finger.

A decent car ride later and he was pulling into a half-pull parking lot of an inconspicuous building. He parked a little way off from the other cars, not wanting to risk his Baby being too close to someone else’s questionable parking skills. He couldn’t help grinning to himself when he saw the car he had unknowingly parked just a few spaces away from, the Pimp-mobile itself. His pulse began to race in a way it hadn’t for a few weeks, since the last time he saw Castiel Novak. He took his sweet time walking to the front door, reminiscing on the dominant Alpha and his first meeting.

* * *

The noticeable and admittedly quite ugly car had been brought to the auto shop Dean worked at and half-ran probably six months ago now. Short on front staff with school starting for both the public schools and the university, Dean had been working the desk in between car jobs. He had noticed the odd wardrobe of the man walking in at the same time the scent of an alpha registered in his nostrils and mind. Dim thanks to obviously worn out scent blockers, it was just enough to make something inside of Dean twitch. He swallowed as he locked onto the bright blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Welcome to Singer’s Auto Shop, what can I do for you man?”

The man had paused to observe the rotating advertisements on the hanging television, but now he gave Dean his attention once more.

“Hello,” he paused as he read the name stitched onto Dean’s overalls, “Dean. I’m having issues with my car.”

Dean grinned, lifting one eyebrow.

“Well, then you’ve definitely come to the right place…?”

The man just stared at Dean before he finally realized what was being asked.

“Oh! Pardon, my name is Castiel Novak.”

“Well, Cast—Cas. Cas. What kind of car do you have and what kind of issues do you seem to be having?”

Castiel finished moving the rest of the distance to the desk, resting large, smooth, and frankly beautiful hands on the desk. His eyes were roving over the decorations behind the desk and Dean couldn’t help swallowing again. Even though this alpha was visibly different from the other alphas he normally interacted with in a variety of ways, Dean couldn’t stop wondering if the other man’s scent was just as intriguing as it was to Dean.

As Cas described what little he could, Dean knew it would be a pleasure working on this car, if only because he knew he’d have to go outside sooner than normal to actually take a look at what would be needed.

They had walked out together to the parking lot and Dean couldn’t help the snicker at Cas’s car. He knew what kind it was from the information he’d already been given, but it was completely different to see the car in all it’s not-glory.

Cas tilted his head at Dean’s obvious amusement.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, shaking his head, “it’s just, are you a pimp full time or on the side?”

Cas’ eyes widened and his head lifted, seemingly in understanding.

“Neither,” he said in a flat tone, “I’m a professor who moonlights as a dominatrix.”

Dean couldn’t help the loud laughter that that comment choked out of him.

He would have felt bad for potentially making fun of the guy if Cas wasn’t now smiling at him. He shook his head again and ran a hand over the hood and grill of the car.

“Well, let’s open her up and take a peek.”

Cas complied and soon they were both leaning over the insides of the car in question. Before Dean could even notice anything, his phone went off. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, the tell-tale tone for Kings & Giggles seemed to echo. As he hurriedly pulled his phone from his back pocket, he realized that he hadn’t gotten two separate notifications but rather that Castiel, this somewhat awkward professor who was also pulling out his phone, had received the same notification from what could only be the same app.

They both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. Dean found his mouth dry and his throat tight as for the first time Castiel seemed to exude something other than the simplistic and unthreatening aura he had been putting off thus far. Dean opened his mouth but found he couldn’t say anything, so he just closed his mouth. Cas smirked at him.

“Will I be seeing you at the party tonight, Dean?”

“Well,” he looked away from the alpha, his heart racing with nerves he hadn’t remembered feeling since he was a teenager. “Normally I don’t attend the ones during the week since my job is labor-intensive and a pretty normal 9-5, not leaving me much, uh, recovery time.”

Cas stepped closer, not quite invading Dean’s space yet but definitely closer than would normally be appropriate.

“With the right partner that’s not something you should need to worry about, after all,” the man moved even closer into his space, “who knows who you’ve been missing by not taking that kind of a risk.”

Dean tried to swallow, his breath coming shallower than it ever had while at work. He quickly glanced up at Cas, trying to ignore the way the man’s scent seemed to only be growing stronger, the ozone sharper. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with how the alpha was clearly coming onto him, suddenly not as awkward as before, he would be worried about the evidence of his own arousal manifesting in an increasingly awkward manner.

“I might be tempted to make an exception for tonight,” he said breathily.

Cas stepped back some and smiled, a close-lipped and innocent-looking thing.

“Good. I look forward to seeing you there.”

How he was able to refocus on his job and actually make a diagnosis on Cas’ car was a mystery to Dean, but focus he did. The car wasn’t in too bad shape if one ignored their own preferences.

“Right now it doesn’t look like it’ll be too bad but the work might end up being pretty time-consuming. We don’t offer rentals as part of our services but we can get you between here and your home. Do you want a ride now, and we can call you once we have a more accurate time frame of how long the repairs will take, or do you want to wait until we know for a fact?”

Cas narrowed his eyes in thought, hands resting on the counter as they had earlier.

“I don’t mind waiting till we know for sure, but I also wouldn’t mind getting a phone call from you later, Dean.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and tried to squash his inner Charlie, the one that was squealing and saying to flirt back.

“You’re more than welcome to any of the refreshments out,” he gestured at the modest offerings on the other side of the room, “but that call will depend on tonight.”

 _There_ , he thought to himself, _pretty appropriate response. Not desperate but also not a rejection either._ Cas gave a small smirk again and nodded.

“That suits me.”


	2. Angel's Bane and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally walks inside the BDSM club, and we're gifted with a much longer flashback to that fateful first night they attend a party together. No action, but a decent amount of discussing and planning that actions occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, literally 24 hours and already such great response and feedback. I'm glad y'all are liking it. This chapter is much longer, but there's still no real action yet. I'm going to go back and edit the first chapter's notes to explain more, but here's some of the background info for this verse: all of y'all are horny as hell and all the ABO fics out there rely on a society that can't control it's urges and is extremely sexist. I think that realistically there's still some element of lack-of-control experienced by the different designations, but not to the degree we normally see. Hence why there's no true mate triggering or rut or heat, and no instant slick the second Dean first sees Cas. Also, Dean is a classy man who needs to be wooed just as much as he woos, y'know? Anyway, enjoy!

Dean smirked to himself and kept walking, pretending to not notice the butterflies that seeing Cas’ car so innocently parked there evoked. A faint whiff of the alpha’s scent still lingered, meaning he hadn’t arrived much sooner than Dean. The large doors opened easily, and Dean confidently stepped into the entryway. This charter of Kinks & Giggles had named their location _Angel’s Bane_ , and Dean had been a loyal member going for over a year now. The location was semi-remote, enough that innocent wanderers didn’t walk in unknowingly. The entryway had a coat closet and not much else, the second set of doors leading to the Lounge. The night had been warm enough he didn’t need an overcoat and so he just walked right in. there was some smooth and low classical music playing, and he winked at the three women chatting behind the reception desk.

Billie, Missouri, and Tessa were the three beta women who facilitated and organized everything for both _Angel’s Bane_ and Kinks & Giggles in their local area. They each were quite familiar with Dean and greeted him in their own manner. Billie just nodded before going back to her computer screen, while Tessa smirked at him. Missouri made her away from the other side of the desk and held her arms out in an invitation for a hug.

“Dean, my darling boy, don’t you look handsome.”

He grinned and returned the hug, taking a deep whiff of her neutral patchouli scent, not taking his eyes off of Tessa.

“You definitely clean up nice,” she snarked.

As he pulled back from the black woman, letting her adjust his collar and straight, black tie, he raised his voice back.

“What d’ya mean? You saying what I wear here isn’t normally nice?”

Tessa laughed lowly, a sultry sound that once upon a time would have had elicited interest. She walked over and made a show of checking him out. Now, instead of responding in kind, Dean just waited patiently for her to finish.

“Well, not that it’s not nice to see you in chains, leather, and other assorted…things, but there’s something to be said for a pretty man in a sharp suit.”

Missouri clucked her tongue at them, shoving Dean gently towards the main set of doors that led from the Lounge to the Floor.

“Now, now, let the man be on his way. There’s folk waiting for him, ready to enjoy more than we can or should.”

Tessa just laughed as Dean winked even more roguishly again and he gave the now-watching Billie a two-fingered salute before making his way into the night’s event. The doors were heavy but silent, and he couldn’t help smiling as the familiar scene and scents washed over him.

Dean could still clearly remember his first time walking onto the Floor, and much more vividly remembered the first time he did so knowing Castiel was also in the room.

* * *

Relationships between alphas and omegas were always relatively tense with the underlying awareness both parties shared of the potential end results of knotting, mating, and more, regardless of primary gender. It made dating hard, especially when there were personal hang-ups or even preferences that were intimate to even broach. So aside from the rare, late-night, bar inspired hook up with a beta or even the occasional omega, Dean never took anyone home. Even though by day he was an outrageous and fairly successful flirt, the tall omega man kept his heart very close to his chest.

It had actually been his beta friend, Garth, surprisingly, who had introduced him to the world of BDSM. Slowly, through research and some mishaps, Dean stumbled upon Kinks & Giggles and became a regular guest on the _Angel’s Bane_ floor. However, like he had told Cas earlier, he didn’t normally attend weekday parties.

As he finished getting dressed, he reminded himself why he hadn’t been to one since he first started with Kinks & Giggles.

“For one,” he muttered while pulling at his blazer, the only one he had, “I have a physically demanding job that makes the prep, attending, and aftermath a little ridiculous.”

He checked himself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath, giving himself a smolder. It didn’t take long for him to get uncomfortable and so he quickly turned, grabbing his keys and finished the beer he had been working through while dressing.

He kept talking to himself once he was in the Impala, only partially focused on the road.

“Also, the scenes tend to be much shorter and that ruins half the fun for me.”

He swallowed some saliva; his mouth and throat dry at his denial. Quick didn’t really have any bearing on whether or not Dean Winchester enjoyed a good lay, especially the kinkier kind he was guaranteed at _Angel’s Bane_ , he just didn’t want to admit mentally or verbally that the drawing out of the whole scene and especially the aftercare was what really kept him coming back to the BDSM life.

“Also!” He said rather loudly, as he made the final turn into the parking lot.

“These folks tend to be snootier and have different goals in mind than the weekend crowd.”

Denial or not, Dean knew he was right. The parking lot was less full than he was used to but still far from empty. He couldn’t help the nervous pounding in his chest as he shut the driver’s door and began the fairly short walk to inside.

While waiting behind a few people to greet the Powers that Be, he couldn’t help checking himself out in the full-length mirror next to the reception desk. While not decked out like a lot of the other guests, and especially the doms, he did look good. Dark, snug jeans, light and unstained button down, and the navy blazer complimented his skin tone.

He snarked back at the voice in his head the was reminiscent of Sam’s that questioned his choice of words—skin tone, really? —but snapped out of it when a throat was cleared behind him, a subtle but strong scent of sharp ozone tickling his nostrils.

Dean spun around, a smile already turning on, and only had a minor heart attack, not a major, as he realized it was Castiel in front of him. He knew the other man was shorter than him, had noticed that pretty quickly while at the auto shop earlier, but for some reason, it no longer felt like that. Cas was also in blue, a bright blue suit that could have easily looked out of place at an evening event if it didn’t compliment his dark hair and brilliant eyes so well.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, unable to form words. They both had been wearing scent blockers earlier that day, at the shop, just enough of the inherent smell identifying them as alpha and omega respectively leaking through, but now it was clear that Dean wasn’t the only one who had scrubbed his off. There was a little hint of amusement peeking through the alpha’s scent.

“Dean, what a nice surprise to see you tonight. Cas, darling, a pleasure as always,” Missouri crooned from next to them, patchouli invading the airspace in a relaxing manner. Dean would deny to the end of the world that he jumped, having been caught up in the scent and sight before him, but he would admit to being a little startled from his mini staring content.

“Hi Missouri,” he said with a smile.

“Hello, Missouri,” Cas intoned with a tilt of his head.

“You boys are good, head on in. It’s only the newbies who are getting bracelets tonight.”

And with that, they were sent through the doors onto the Floor. Cas gestured for Dean to lead and followed behind him, an undeniable presence at his back.

The Floor of _Angel’s Bane_ was a large and circular room, with three different layers in all. Each one was just a few feet deeper and had alternating ramps and stairs in perpendicular locations. Against one wall, the upper level was purely the bar. Dean normally went there first but felt his heart racing and chest tightening as Cas leaned forward into his space.

“How about you find us some seats and I’ll get us some drinks?”

Dean nodded and it wasn’t until they had separated that he realized that the other man, the alpha, hadn’t bothered to ask what he wanted. A part of the omega was annoyed at the blatant display of control but another part, the side that was in the forefront here on the Floor, shivered in anticipation.

The half of the upper level that was the bar or entry were doors and hallways leading to the different rooms set aside for scenes and recuperating, with a first aid station somewhere too. Dean hadn’t needed to visit it while coming yet, but he knew it existed. The second level of the Floor was different arrangements of chairs, tables, couches, and a few stools. They all were faced more or less inward to the bottom level, where the equipment and stages were set up for public playing.

Early in both the night and the party, not many of the paired seats were taken and so Dean beelined towards a pair that had a small table in between but was still in fairly direct eyeshot of the bar. He sat, tugging on his blazer again, and tried to calm his heart and breathing as he watched Castiel lean so casually against the bar, talking with the bartender making their drinks.

Scents of alphas, omegas, and betas swirled through the air. None were too potent, and it was early enough in the evening that arousal hadn’t become the overarching smell yet. Dean knew it was only a matter of time, and even recognizing that had him clenching his legs.

Before he realized it, the clean and clear scent he was quickly able to recognize as Cas enveloped him and he looked upright as the other man arrived, a glass in each hand. The blue eyes didn’t leave his face even as the other man sat in the adjacent seat, handing Dean his drink.

“What’d you get?” He asked, unable to help the gruff tone.

“A white wine for myself, and some whiskey for you. You seemed the kind of man who enjoys the stronger, dryer, drinks.”

Dean couldn’t help the impressed expression he knew was on his face as he took a delicate sip. It took practically all of his self-control to not down the whole drink at once like he normally might.

Cas still hadn’t taken his eyes off of him, but there wasn’t anything predatory or even judgmental. It felt like simply observing.

“What do you come to _Angel’s Bane_ for, Dean Winchester?”

Or maybe not.

Dean swallowed more of the whiskey and fiddled with the glass in both hands.

“That’s kind of a forward way to start the conversation, don’t you think, Cas?”

The professor shrugged, leaning further back in his seat.

“Few come here just for the social interaction, though they do exist. Everyone I’ve ever encountered attends specifically for some kind of sexual gratification.”

Dean couldn’t help the raise of his eyebrows at the man’s bluntness. He certainly wasn’t beating around the bush, but before Dean could respond Castiel continued speaking.

“I’ll be frank. I’m only attracted to men, and for the most part am only naturally aroused by or around male omegas. It was a pleasant surprise when I smelled your secondary gender at the auto shop, especially considering your magnificent form and build. However, I will admit, my preferences in the bedroom tend to follow more traditional and old-fashioned dynamics. Hence why it’s important to me to know now what it is you come here for.”

Dean quickly finished off what little alcohol was left in his glass and instantly started to cough. His nerves were getting the better of him, and the telltale tingling down south was definitely a sign of good things to come, assuming he didn’t screw the negotiating part up.

Once he cleared his windpipe and could see clearly, he took a deep breath.

“Well, Cas, can’t say that I’m not impressed by, uh, how forward you are.”

Cas gave a nod in thanks, sipping his own drink.

“I guess you could say that what come here for is also a little on the traditional side. A lot of people tend to assume I’m an omega who wants to dominate an alpha in bed and maybe even in life, but it’s kind of the opposite.”

Cas hummed and nodded, causing Dean to pause.

“Do you prefer to dally in the arts or would you consider yourself a full submissive, Dean?”

Dean practically swallowed air, and couldn’t deny how hot and bothered this conversation was making him.

“Uh, I’m, well, um, I’m definitely a bottom, if that’s what you mean,” he murmured. Cas tilted his head, eyes narrowed, and so he hurriedly continued. “But yeah, I’m a sub. I like the being tied up, punishments, subspace, the whole kit and caboodle. It’s just, well, I’m not looking to be all that much a traditional sub when it comes to everyday life. So I guess that’s why I’m really here, at _Angel’s Bane_ , to get the best sex I can and not have to worry about misunderstandings of who’s gonna do the dishes and laundry and whatnot.”

Cas placed his glass of wine on the table separating them, nodding.

“I completely understand, Dean. With that understanding between us, would you be interested in attempting a scene with me tonight?”

Dean felt his heart and lungs stop even as the beginning discomfort of slick appearing in his pants made itself know.

Some people required a litany of tests and even background checks before diving into a scene with a new partner. Others insisted on a formal contract drawn up and signed by both parties, with one of the three owners witnessing. Dean had never been one to draw things out like that, and it seemed that Cas wasn’t either. However, as they began their negotiations, he did pull out his phone and open a note-taking app.

“You interrogating me now, Cas?”

Dean asked, trying to retain some semblance of control with the teasing.

Cas looked up at him with a small smirk, a little hint of deviousness in his expression.

“Not yet, but we can revisit the idea.”

And boy did that set Dean’s nether region twitching.

“Alright,” Cas finally said, giving Dean his full attention once more. “I am formally propositioning you for at least one scene tonight, the nature of which is up to you, with the understanding that I’m interested in not only future interactions here but also outside of _Angel’s Bane_. Are you agreeable?”

It Dean’s brain a second or two to move away from turned on to actually comprehending but once he did, he snorted.

Cas’ face seemed to fall for a split second.

“No, yeah, definitely. You just made it sound like the beginning of a doctoral thesis and not saying ‘hey we both want to fuck but I also kind of want to date you, you down?’ you know?”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never been the best at communicating like most people, Dean. But since you pointed out the superfluous nature of my diction—”

Here Dean snickered again, nerves beginning to drift away.

Cas actually smiled though, so maybe it wasn’t all too serious.

“Yes, I’m interested in not just bedding you once, nor am I solely interested in, as you so eloquently put it, fucking. However, right now we’re talking about how you like to be fucked, are we not?”

And suddenly the combating nerves and arousal were right back at the forefront of Dean’s consciousness.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before responding.

“Yeah, definitely. Um, I’m not sure where you want me to start?”

Cas glanced at his watch before replying.

“We’ve already established you’re both a bottom and a sub, and I’m positive you got the hint that I’m both a top and a dom. Are there any specific things that are either major turn on or important turn-offs for you?”

Dean leaned back in his seat, unable to look away from Cas even as he felt his face heat up. Despite being heavily involved in BDSM for roughly 13 months now, it didn’t make him any less embarrassed to openly talk about his kinks. He cleared his throat, adjusted his legs, and began.

“I like being knotted, but I absolutely do not want any accidental mating bites or marks of any kind where my work uniform can show.”

Cas nodded, briefly looking at his phone as he typed.

“Do you tend to wear a collar then, to prevent the claiming?”

Dean nodded, putting his glass down on the table next to Cas’.

“Yeah, it’s not my favorite, choking is also not my thing unless explicitly discussed and rehearsed beforehand, but it’s necessary. Especially since I prefer being knotted to not.”

Cas nodded again and stopped typing. He looked up at Dean, an eagerness in both his eyes and his scent.

“What else?”

“Well, I’m dead set against bloodplay or anything too violent but I love being in subspace, so things like spanking and kneeling for a while are pretty normal for me.”

“How easily would you say you drop, after a scene? Are there some triggers I should be aware of?”

Dean stopped to really think about that and found himself shaking his head.

“No, normal aftercare tends to cover any danger there. I’m definitely more prone to a drop after some…well, since you asked for it, a huge turn on is dirty talk specifically about breeding. And when the knot goes down, if I’ve been in subspace, if you leave too soon, I’m basically guaranteed to drop since my suppressants and birth control make me as temporarily sterile as possible.”

Cas lifted his head, mouth open in understanding.

“That is exactly what I want and need to know, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help adjusting his legs again, his dick perking up at even the thought of being bred by Cas, however fake.

“Breeding is one of my kinks as well, though not necessarily in a dirty way.”

And just like that, Dean knew he was in for a world of trouble. It was normal for alphas, especially ones in rut, to talk about breeding an omega and using the image to help with the already pretty intense biology. But to have not just an alpha but a dominant alpha interested in Dean wanted to fuck him as if they were trying to get pregnant, well…any plans of playing hard to get or teasing Cas with time and space just went out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mentioned last time, feedback is key to the enthusiastic and fast continuation of this story!


	3. A Private Room and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the current time, Dean finally interacts with Cas on the Floor. In the flashbacks, the two men move their conversation into a private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up towards the end of this chapter, but I don't think there's really any need for content warnings yet. Let me know if you think there should be! (I've never really written smut before, let alone published it). Also, I do better with the ABO aspects of this story in the chapter now, too. Enjoy ;D

Despite the different individuals who frequented _Angel’s Bane_ , there were always more or less the same things happening. Like-minded people, or rather like-kinky people, mingled and introduced or were introduced, long-term partners came seeking additions, and some just made use of willing bodies and very nice facilities. The drinks were a common sight but not flowing as freely as they might have at a bar. And always, no matter the time of the evening, some sort of show was going on at the very lowest and most central level of the Floor.

As he walked through the doors, tugging on his suit coat to fit a little better, Dean paused and cataloged what was happening right then. Later than he normally arrived for these more private parties, there were already quite a few things underway. He tore his gaze away from the clearly alpha male being restrained by an obviously omega male to scan the room. There were just enough people with scents aired freely for Dean to have to find his Alpha, his dom, by sight rather than smell. It wasn’t long before he found the piercing blue eyes that had zeroed in on him underneath dark hair.

Dean grinned but didn’t head over to Castiel immediately. Instead, he sauntered over to the bar and ordered himself a mint mojito—so what if some called it a girly drink, he liked the taste and the look equally—and feigned ignorance of the burning stare that was fixated on him. After taking the first refreshing sip he casually turned around, leaning against the bar. Cas was still sitting, waiting, and this much closer Dean could actually catch a whiff of Cas’ rainstorm scent with the underlying sharpness that some might compare to mint.

Dean smiled again, took another slow sip, before finally pushing himself off and towards Castiel. Cas simply acknowledged the delayed obedience with a shake of his head and a sip from his own drink. Dean didn’t need to see or smell or even taste it to know that the other man was drinking some sort of white wine. It was his favorite, after all, and Cas was not the kind to deviate from his comforts without extensive motivation.

“Is this seat taken?” Dean asked, cheekily sliding his free hand into a pocket instead of reaching out to feel the hair he knew was feathery soft and would leave his skin smelling even more like the Alpha.

Cas didn’t move, just maintained eye contact, and waited. He placed his wine glass down on the table Dean stood next to but made no move to speak.

Dean swallowed, the first real hint of nervous excitement beginning to surface. The bright blue eyes he had become so enamored with over in the last six months captivated him, and the faint but firm eyebrows lowered in contemplation made it clear that his teasing did not go unnoticed and would not go unpunished.

“It belongs to whomever I allow to sit in it, and right now, Dean, that is not you. You will stand until I permit you to otherwise move. I like the view, however, so move to my side,” and even as Cas was patting the outer arm of his chair Dean was already moving.

Standing wasn’t much of a punishment, at least not yet, but after a full day of work at the end of a full week, he knew it would soon begin to take its toll. He tried to calm his racing heart and soothe his undoubtedly excited scent with a long continuous draw from his drink. The flavor he so enjoyed only served to enhance his nerves now and Dean mentally groaned.

It didn’t take long, however, for Dean to relax, letting himself go mentally a little at a time. Even while still out of the floor, without a scene, Dean could at least begin to enter subspace. The absolute trust he had in Castiel, and in what his Alpha had planned for the night, would he knew be rewarded awesomely.

Unlike his dom, Dean was not watching any of the shows. Instead, he was doing his own form of meditation. Piece by jagged piece, he let go of his insecurities—like the pudge he’d had most of his adult life and how it hadn’t gone away, or how even now he was extra-conscientious of his abnormally large build for an omega, even a male omega. Once the majority were gone, he began to repeat both his instructed and created mantras. _I am loved, Cas loves me, I am enough, Cas will take care of me, I am loved, Cas loves me, I am enough, Cas will take care of me_ …

A warm hand brushing against the back of his jolted him some from the mind space he had entered. Dean looked down, almost sluggish, and saw Castiel staring up at him. The older man gently laced his fingers with Dean’s and tugged. Dean hesitated, not sure how to proceed. Normally he would kneel down in an instant, but he also wasn’t normally decked out in a very nice and very new suit. Cas’ lips twitched at the pause, and he leaned closer to Dean.

“As lovely as you are in the suit, Dean, I want you to remember your training. The suit is just clothing and if need be, we can have it cleaned or repaired. Your obedience means more than the continued reverence for your clothes.”

Dean let lose a breath and nodded, falling to his knees just a barely on the harmless side of too quickly. Cas finally smiled at him fully, teeth and all. Dean couldn’t help the whoosh of air leaving his lungs and unconsciously licked his lips.

Cas tilted his head, the smile softening.

“You are so wonderful, Dean, you really have no idea what this means to me.”

Cas leaned in and Dean closed his eyes, swallowing in anticipation. The warm caress of lips on his forehead had Dean shivering, not in lust but in appreciation. He was so well taken care of, even with clothes on.

The deep voice continued to murmur, lips pressed so softly against his skin.

“We’ll need to finalize our preparation soon, so don’t get too comfortable. I don’t want to have to include something in the scene to wake you up.”

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He instinctually wanted to reply, make some sort of comment just shy of lewd about how Cas and _Angel’s Bane_ were always too stimulating a combination for him to not be awake. Then he reconsidered how relaxed he already was, so quickly, and thought better of it. Tonight was not the night to talk back or be wrong, or both. Tonight was going to be something special.

* * *

Dean really wished he hadn’t already finished his drink, as he desperately wanted something to hold or do that could distract his thoughts from imagining any of the things they were discussing, all now involving inserted images of Castiel. Between the semi he was now trying to hide and the slowly increasing appearance of slick, sitting down under Cas’ scrutiny was becoming less of a formal or even teasing experience and more a special kind of torture. The kind Dean would normally be into if he wasn’t already so excited.

Dean cleared his throat and immediately regretted it.

Castiel paused in his typing and slowly looked up at Dean, eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised. The expression only served to make Dean even more aroused and it took all of his quickly dwindling self-control to not keen in want.

Cas opened his mouth, almost definitely to reprimand Dean, but paused. The omega would have worried if he didn’t notice the small flinching of Castiel’s nostrils. The other man’s eyebrows remained raised, but the rest of his expression changed, minute shifting of the muscles guiding Dean through the revelation Cas must be having. No longer annoyed, now amused, with widening pupils, the alpha visibly had no doubt as to the nature of Dean’s situation.

“Well, Dean, I think we’ve discussed all we can in this…open of a setting, seeing as how neither of us has mentioned a strong preference for exhibition.”

Dean clenched his whole lower body at the word and tried to take a deep breath. It was a mistake. He could smell his own arousal, a musky and somewhat sweet scent that only enhanced his naturally metallic and sweet cocktail of a scent. But now he could also clearly smell Cas, not just his sparks of ozone, a tingling electric charge, but also the newer notes of wet cedarwood.

He could only nod, and at that Cas finally smirked. The alpha stood, and after pocketing his cell phone, he extended a hand to Dean. Dean took it, the skin-on-skin contact commencing with a warm prickle. He couldn’t help but swoon a little as Cas effortlessly pulled him up, into his space.

“If you’re amenable, how about we continue this conversation in a private room?”

Once again, Dean found himself not trusting his voice. He nodded, perhaps too eagerly, because Cas’ smirk faded into something more like a smile. He slid his hand from Dean’s’ and rubbed his arm.

“We’ll take tonight as slow as we need to, Dean. We don’t need to go all out for our first night, after all. We’re still just getting acquainted.”

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly, something a previous partner had taught him to do whenever anxious.

“Yeah, yeah,” he tried to clear his throat. “That’s fine. Lead the way.”

And so Cas did.

In what felt like ages but was really only a half an hour at most, Dean found himself seated at a table in one of the many private rooms available for last-minute rental. It wasn’t big in comparison to some of the ones Dean had been in, but it was honestly probably still bigger than his own bedroom. Cas had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, citing the need to “acquire the necessary items” before they finished talking. Dean leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes, and released a barely audible groan.

He was already so worked up and ready to go just from briefly talking about some of the shared things they liked. Alpha’s always tended to smell nice to Dean, male or female, but something about Cas’ scent had really struck a chord in his mind since the man had first walked into the auto shop. Now, knowing what arousal smelled like on him? Dean knew he was done for, at least for the next few months, no matter how long they actually lasted. Assuming tonight ever ended.

A low, deep, and very electrifying chuckle startled him from his position. He swallowed saliva nervously, and his legs jumped closed, in a poor attempt to disguise the partial erection that still hadn’t gone away, even while Cas spoke to Billie and paid for their time in the room.

“I know you’re eager, Dean, but we’re not quite ready.”

Cas emptied his arms on the table and Dean couldn’t help but catalog each of the items that had been procured by his…friend? Partner? By Cas. There were the expected condoms, in a few different sizes, but about half were definitely too big for Dean, and he felt his pulse jump at the large and bold “XL” on the packaging. A decent-sized bottle of high-quality lube was also placed on the table, right next to a leather collar and some leather handcuffs that Dean was very familiar with.

He looked up and watched as Cas sat in the opposite chair, leaving the table fully between them. He, it seemed, had never taken his eyes off of Dean. He pulled his phone back out after a moment.

“I’m not interested in any sort of roleplaying that involves you pretending to be underage, and I never want you to call me “daddy” or anything of the sort while in the bedroom. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Dean answered instantly, and it took him a second to realize what he’d done. Cas just grinned and nodded.

“Sir is fine, especially when you’re in trouble, and I’m no clairvoyant but I am fairly confident that you like to frequently be in need of some correction, is that correct?”

Dean couldn’t help the way his cheeks pulled his lips into a smile, and instead of verbally agreeing just nodded.

“What about a safe word? What do you use?”

Dean shook himself, mentally, and tried to get back to the negotiating frame of mind.

“Poughkeepsie. I tell all my partners this but I use it as a code word with my brother too, which means that if I’m calling it there probably won’t be any continuation of whatever we were doing.”

Cas nodded, and started typing on his phone again.

“That’s really good to know. And the stoplight system?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, normally I just stick with that. My safe word rarely needs to come out anyway, especially with this kind of prep.”

Cas glanced up at a Dean, just long enough to wink at him.

“Exactly why we’re doing this.”

Dean smiled back and felt the lustful tension from just a few moments before being to leave his body.

“Since you already mentioned what your main kinks are, let me both recap and provide some more of mine.” Cas looked up, pausing, and only continued when Dean gestured for him to.

“We’re both already clear on our designations, as you like to be dominated and be the bottom. I’m assuming that doesn’t always mean actually being underneath me, but we’ll have plenty of opportunities in the future to explore that. We’ve already established a desire for knotting, along with the implied and stated breeding kink. We’ll always use a collar as a safeguard against accidental mating marks, knot or no knot, but how do you feel about bites and others marks, where they won’t be visible in your uniform?”

Dean couldn’t help the little bit of squirming he did under Cas’ stare, and for the first real-time that night felt his face warming in a flush.

“I actually loved being marked, especially in a way where I can’t forget that someone claimed me the next day, and even more when no one else knows but me.”

He paused and at Cas’ tilt of the head continued in a rush.

“I also liked doing some marking, nothing too permanent.”

Something flashed in Castiel’s eyes and instead of responding he began typing again.

“You mentioned you are against bloodplay, and while I’m not completely opposed to it in the right circumstances, I won’t mind never doing it with you. Breathplay and choking aside from the already established use of a collar are not anything I want in the bedroom, or anywhere for that matter. I already instructed you to not call me ‘daddy,’ so as far as things to avoid I’m done. Was there anything else you wanted to mention as something to steer clear from?”

Dean felt the flush and heat of arousal in his body shift to the uncomfortable burning he knew was embarrassment. When Cas didn’t speak, move, or look away from him he knew he had to answer.

“I’m still pretty new in the BDSM scene, believe it or not. There’s a lot I haven’t tried for different reasons, and so I don’t know fully what will and won’t work. I’m willing to experiment, though, if it’s with someone I trust.”

Cas nodded, and leaned back, leaving his phone on the table.

“This may be presumptuous of me, Dean, but I hope that I can become that person for you. Not just to introduce you to more that’s available here, but also to become the alpha and dom you can trust for that.”

The energy, the tension, of the room had changed, and Dean wasn’t uncomfortable. He didn’t respond, just stared at Cas’ eyes with a growing sense of anticipation but also, strangely, comfort. Finally, Cas picked up his phone once more, and with barely a glance continued.

“Some other things I’m particularly fond of are tying my partner up. While I know this is true for most of our fellow members of the community, the power and control are what is most important to me in these kinds of relationships. With that, expect consistent and unrelenting punishments when you are disobedient,” the glint in his eyes reminding Dean of how well Cas had already read him, “but I will never degrade you with human waste or targeted words. Punishment for revenge or punishing sake is not what I feel to be my duty as your dom. Do not take that to mean my punishments will be any more lenient.”

A thrill ran through Dean, and once again he felt the different physical signs of his body responding to Cas and Cas alone. The man’s words, his voice, oh man _his voice_ , his eyes, the tone, everything. Dean was ready to start something and he had been ready.

At the renewed scent of omega arousal, Castiel took a deep breath, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Dean knew better than to speak, even if it hadn’t yet been 24 hours since they had met. It had been a while since he last had a recurring partner, after all, and he didn’t want to act out too badly. Yet.

Finally, Cas opened his eyes and stood in one swift motion. Dean clenched his legs together as the other man rounded the table. Dean accepted the hand that was extended to him, and stood, close in Castiel’s space. Cas closed his eyes again, breathing in a very deep inhale. When he opened his eyes this time, the black of his pupils had almost overtaken the already darkened blue of his iris, and there was just the slightest tint of pink creeping in.

“Are you opposed to scent marking, Dean?”

The growl caused him to shiver, and Dean purposefully let the body roll bring him into more contact with Cas.

“Ye-yeah, yes. I mean, no, sir. I am not opposed to scent marking.”

Cas growled, a distinctly Alpha sound that was full of approval.

Dean found himself being led to the large bed, and with surprisingly gentle hands Cas had him sit on the edge before kneeling down. Dean’s throat and mouth went dry at the sight of Cas on his knees, swiftly and surely unlacing both of their shoes. It wasn’t long before those same hands were pushing his blazer off, and Dean could only follow their clear directions when they began to guide him onto the center of the mattress.

Dean felt his breathing turn shallow as Cas, now devoid of all of his own outer layers, crawled onto the bed to hover over him. They stared, equally captivated, as the atmosphere thickened with pheromones. Eventually, Cas lowered his nose to brush against Dean’s jaw, and the omega felt his eyes flutter shut. The sensation of the firm face moved from his jaw down his throat, eventually reaching his scent glands. Dean groaned, trying to keep quiet, clenching the sheets he was on top with tight fists, as Cas began to nuzzle in earnest.

A shock rippled through him, stealing his breath when a wet and warm tongue flicked over the gland so fast, he almost imagined it. He shifted on the bed, breath coming faster, trying so hard not to reach up and pull Cas’ body down on him. At the movements, Cas growled, and while Dean stilled, he felt his erection pushing painfully against his zipper.

Soon the tongue was replaced by an open mouth and Dean lost it, moaning wantonly. All coherent thought was gone and his chest was full of racing blood and quick air.

Cas growled again, though the sound was less a warning and more a reaction. It wasn’t long before that same mouth was drifting, trailing those same hot and wet kisses all the way from Dean’s thoroughly abused scent gland to his ear and then back to his jaw, and finally the edge of his lips.

Dean whimpered when Cas pulled back, especially as he saw the red and black that stared back at him. Without warning, Cas’ mouth was on his own, and Dean finally lost control of his hands. They shot up, rubbing, pulling, seeking a grip in Castiel’s clothing, on his shoulders. Dean shuddered when he finally let the alpha’s tongue slip into his mouth, and allowed his mouth to thoroughly be plundered by the sharp, hot, press of pure electricity and alpha. 

Almost as if without conscious thought, Cas was suddenly grinding down on his, his very large and very stiff erection, albeit clothed, rubbing maliciously against Dean’s. Dean could have blown his load right then and there, and nearly did. If it wasn’t for Cas drawing away fully, mouth and body, Dean would have not lasted much longer.

Their chests still brushed each other, as they tried to regain their breath. The red was leaking out of Cas’ eyes, but his scent was no less aroused than it had been seconds before. Dean let his hands fall, and a small part of him hoped the liberty he took would be overlooked since they weren’t actually in a formal scene.

He needn’t have worried, because when Cas did finally speak it had nothing to do with Dean’s behavior.

“We need that collar on you, now.”


	4. An Onset and Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's to get things going, both in the current time and in the flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, got busy and experienced a bit of writer's block. This current time section of this chapter is much longer than normal, and gets a little steamy, whereas both the overall chapter and the flashback portion are shorter than normal. Sorry! Enjoy though, because next chapter will get even hotter

If he was being honest with himself, Dean didn’t know and didn’t care how long it had been since he got to _Angel’s Bane_. All he knew was that Cas’ hand was in his hair and that would stop soon so that they could get ready for their big night.

Since dating Cas, Dean had found it easier and simpler to slip into subspace. Tonight, however, was by far the easiest it had ever been for him. Simply standing and then kneeling as a pseudo-punishment had been enough and it felt amazing. The fingers on his scalp began to withdraw and he whined without realizing it. A tap on his nose had him shaking his head, looking up at Cas.

Castiel was smirking, his blue eyes growing steadily darker. It took him a second, his brain pleasantly thick, but Dean realized his mistake. He swallowed and tried to smile.

“I think you’re enjoying yourself far too much out here, love. It’s time.”

With that Cas stood, pulling his suit coat forward just enough to button it. It was a dark royal blue suit, with a simple black tie, and black dress shoes. Dean’s own grey suit with no tie did not inherently complement, but they had purposefully agreed to dress this way, the clothing as much a status symbol as an announcement of who was in charge between the two of them.

Long, thick fingers found their way back into his hair and despite knowing it would not go unnoticed Dean groaned at the sensation. A sharp pull had him reluctantly opening his eyes. He stood, and once again reveled at how despite the few inches he had on Cas, he still felt like he was smaller.

Castiel turned to face him and gently took the now-empty glass from his hands. Dean noticed for the first time that Cas was also done with his drink. The alpha leaned forward, into his space, and Dean felt his lungs freeze at the sudden envelopment of minty-storm.

“It seems we’ll need some extra time to prep you, get some of this lack of discipline out of your system before the big show.”

Dean couldn’t help the cheeky grin, knowing how much Cas adored it outside of scenes.

“Not complaining here.”

Cas raised a single eyebrow, and Dean felt the mood shift. He took a deep breath.

“Not complaining here, sir.”

Cas nodded, and put a hand to Dean’s lower back. With a gentle but no less firm push, Dean found himself behind lead from behind to the entryway that would take them to the private rooms.

Once inside, Dean waited, the nervous eagerness from earlier entirely replaced with equal parts excitement, arousal, and calm. Cas took his sweet time moving from the door, walking around Dean, examining him as if this were the first time he had seen him in this suit.

“Take off your coat.”

Dean didn’t bother with a “yessir” or any sort of verbal response, he just moved. He carefully draped the coat over the back of a chair conveniently placed near him.

“Now the boots.”

Dean carefully toed them off, setting them to the side of the same chair on which his coat now rested.

Cas crossed his arms, eyes growing darker and face becoming hungrier with every passing moment.

“Shirt.”

Dean was grateful they had him forego a tie tonight because he wasn’t sure he would have been able to undo his own tie at this point. As it was, undoing the buttons in a slow and steady manner—just how Cas preferred—was excruciatingly difficult. The air in the room was a little on the chilly side, and he pretended to not notice his nipples responding. He gently folded the shirt partway before draping it on top of the chair and suit coat. He turned back around only to find his alpha mere inches away.

Cas reached out and ran warm hands up and down his arms, coming up to his shoulders, fingers kneading into the skin and muscles there, before trailing down his chest and sides.

“Beautiful, so beautiful, my omega.”

Dean shivered at the praise. Cas pulled back, almost reluctantly, and took a deep breath. The way he seemed to shake for a moment told Dean that his new soap was working, emphasizing and strengthening his natural scent.

“Take the rest off, now.”

Dean quickly obeyed. He worked as quickly as he could without stumbling, and soon found himself standing in nothing but pale pink lacey panties. As much as he loved the lingerie, there was something perhaps equally intimate about the fact that he was barefoot. Cas’ eyes were wide, pupils fully blown, and his nostrils flared as the undeniable scent of Dean’s slick filled the room, unrestricted now. Just as the partial hard-on he was no sporting was almost-unrestricted.

Cas came closer and without any preamble kissed Dean. Dean fell into it, opening his mouth, moaning, his hands and arms winding around his alpha’s neck. Cas’ hands were gripping his hips tightly, thumbs brushing over the waistband and surrounding skin.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Dean,” Cas whispered in between kisses, hot breath on Dean’s face.

Dean just went back in, mouth open and tongue waiting. Cas got the message and invaded the space, his own tongue doing dirty tricks. Dean couldn’t help the groan he emitted, feeling his legs begin to turn to jelly and his cock twitch into a proper boner.

The soft lack of the underwear gave just a little more friction than normal silk panties did, and he couldn’t control the minute thrusts against Cas’ crotch, the other man’s own erection becoming prominent even through his suit pants.

It took a while, but eventually, Dean recognized the feelings of fingers caressing his butt cheeks. When those same fingers changed their angle and began circling his rim, he couldn’t repress the jump forward. The plug had been doing its job, and he was both stretched and extra sensitive. The increasingly insistent touches had him twitching in Cas’ arms, whines tearing out of his throat.

“C-Cas,” he moaned, eyes shut and head falling back. “Sir, please.”

Cas growled into his neck, hot mouth and teeth scraping over his scent glands.

“You’ve been just a little naughty tonight, Dean. You don’t get to decide what happens. I do.”

Dean couldn’t help gasping for air as Cas simultaneously slipped a finger in next to the already large plug while thrusting forward, making direct contact with Dean’s cock.

“Yes, ah, yes sir.”

The finger was soon joined by another, and Dean couldn’t deny how his excitement was increasing. Their goal was for, once the show actually started, Cas to not need to prep Dean on the stage. To be able to bottom out in that first thrust. Hence the larger-than-normal butt plug, hence the small amount of prep now about to take place in private.

One of the alpha’s hands returned to his hip and held him in place as Cas withdrew some. Dean knew it would be punished at some point, but nonetheless whined at the sudden cold air. He tried to open his eyes and it took blinking a few times before everything came back into focus.

“You are absolutely ravishing, my omega.”

Dean just nodded, his heart racing, clenching down on the fingers still just barely inside him. Cas grinned at that and shook his head. He chose that moment to pull the two fingers back out, excruciatingly slow.

The fingers were glistening in Dean’s slick, and his already hard dick jumped and began to leak as he watched his alpha suck his own fingers clean.

“You taste even better than you look, omega. I can’t wait for you to be leaking onto my cock.”

Dean nodded again, eyes fixated on Cas’ mouth and fingers, pink lips and a pink tongue enrapturing.

* * *

Dean found himself being pulled into a sitting position, a highly-aroused Cas staring at him with a very intense look. They just sat there, looking at each other, before something seemed to cross the alpha’s mind. He withdrew, standing at the edge of the bed swiftly, a bit of regret tinging his scent.

“That was very inappropriate of me, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Dean could barely think, let alone comprehend. Cas was…sorry?

“We need to establish the scene and be prepared, including with supplies, before doing anything. You’re scent, you, are just too intoxicating to risk it.”

Dean swallowed, understanding leaking through his senses finally.

“Oh, yeah, right. Gotcha.”

“Still, I want to be abundantly clear, Dean. If we hadn’t stopped, I might have knotted and mated you tonight.”

Dean felt his stomach swoop. As appealing as that sounded to his omega brain, and that was _very_ appealing, it still sparked a decent amount of fear. For all the physical chemistry he and Cas had experienced in the first 12 hours or so of knowing each other, he was sure as hell not ready to be mated by anybody.

“Alright. That, um, yeah…I appreciate you thinking more than me, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him before turning and striding swiftly, confidently, to the cabinets present in every private room at _Angel’s Bane_. When the other man finally returned, it was with hands full of a plain black collar, a few condoms, and a bottle of lube. Dean felt his heart leap into his throat. Cas made a clicking noise with his mouth, drawing his attention back up to his face.

“Don’t get ahead of us, Dean. I have a plan for tonight, if that’s alright.”

Dean nodded, hesitant, still trying to reign in his arousal enough to think but not enough to lose it completely.

“I’m at your command,” he said, voice unnaturally low. He cleared his throat but not before seeing how his voice had affected Cas.

“Well, here’s what I thought we might try. Since you’re very validly concerned about doing anything too strenuous on a work night, to get you into at least some subspace for tonight we’ll roleplay. I’ll be your professor, and you’ve just come to me desperate for aid in understanding the coursework. The course you’re taking is Alpha and Omega biology. I decide you need some hands-on experience to truly grasp the content. Along with any other instructional foreplay that comes naturally, we’ll finish the scene with my giving you a handjob while fingering you. This way we both get to experience a scene, there is gratification, and time will be left for the necessary aftercare without having to worry about a knot coming down. Does this sound amenable to you?”

Dean’s mouth was dryer than any desert. He could only nod, body tingling at even just the clinical description he had been given on what their night was going to entail.

“We’ll go for some simple rules tonight. You call me sir, be as loud as you can, and use the stoplight system just in case.”

Dean nodded again, eager in a way he hadn’t before. The rules, instead of dampening the mood, made it that much more real.

Cas visibly swallowed, his blue eyes turning just the slightest tint of purple.

“Alright,” his already deep voice had just dropped what sounded like a full octave.

“Feel like putting on my collar for me?” Dean asked, winking, hoping he was playing just coy enough to hide the vulnerability her was also feeling.

He watched as the alpha’s jaw clenched, his Adam’s apple jumping with a slow swallow.

“I…I would be honored, Dean.”

Dean stood and took a few steps until he was standing just inches away from Castiel. The other man placed his other items on the bed, and then picked the collar back up.

“I wonder how long you can go without touching me, Dean. I hope you’ll be a good boy about it.”

Dean didn’t bother waiting, he immediately fisted his hands in his shirt. It would get wrinkled, but it would need to be cleaned anyway at this point, from sweat and scents alone.

Cas grinned for a second before lifting his hands. The leather, black and unadorned, was cold as it went on. Dean was familiar with the sensation, but if he was being honest then he had never allowed another person to put the collar on him. So the pressure needed for Cas to snap the clasp closed was uncomfortably close to being choked. But he tried to breathe through it and soon enough Cas’ hands were just resting on either side Dean’s neck.

“Okay,” he said, taking a step back. “You ready to start?”

Dean nodded, smiling. Something about wearing the collar made him feel a little more confident, like he could be as sexy as he wanted without worrying about the repercussions. And for all that he barely knew Cas, well, he trusted the man.

“Go ahead and put your blazer back on. Once it’s on I’ll know you’re ready and we can start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for your feedback, please keep it coming!


End file.
